


The Wrong Fleuret

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Pining, Prince Loqi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Prince Loqi Aldercapt is engaged to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, and goes to Tenebrae to spend some time getting to know her before the wedding. He'd rather be with her brother Ravus, who is the officer accompanying him.





	The Wrong Fleuret

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted this first chapter for Loqi Week on tumblr.
> 
> Age notes: Loqi and Lunafreya are 20, Ravus is 24.

Chapter 1

Prince Loqi Aldercapt slouched into the cushions, looking every bit like a sulky child with the way he had his arms crossed and a pout on his lips. As far as the man on the other side of the desk was concerned, he was. 

"This marriage is our best option for keeping Tenebrae under Niflheim control," Iedolas said. 

"I don't wish to marry Oracle Lunafreya." 

It was a pointless argument that wouldn't get him any further than it had any of the previous times he'd attempted. 

"The Oracle is the most beloved woman on all Eos. If we were to marry her into Niflheim-"

"People will have no choice but to accept Niflheim rule. _I know_."

Knowing that didn't mean he liked the idea. All his life he'd been told what kind of person he would marry. A woman of high standing who would bring nothing but power and wealth to the family. Couldn't do any better than the Oracle herself for that, but Loqi just wasn't interested. At all. 

"What if I told you I already have someone in mind?" 

Iedolas' frown deepened and his gaze hardened. Like every other time the subject was voiced. 

"You are my only heir. As such you must be wed to a woman capable of bearing you a child. I will not have the Aldercapt line end with you on account of your tastes."

His father was content to ignore Loqi's sexuality and leave him free to do whomever he pleased until this marriage had been suggested. Loqi would eternally love his father for his acceptance, but loathe his decision to follow old traditions that were ultimately unimportant. 

"You will wed Oracle Lunafreya. If she has no issue with your habits, then so be it. That will be between the two of you." 

Marrying Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, current Oracle of Eos and former Princess of Tenebrae, didn't give Loqi much hope for that. The Nox Fleurets were all about duty and family and doing what was best for the people. He doubted very much that she would allow anything of the sort even if he was willing to do such a thing to her. 

"Fine. I will do my duty and marry Lunafreya." 

Before Lucis could wed her and Prince Noctis. Even with Tenebrae a territory under Niflheim control, King Regis could still propose such a marriage. It was surprising that he hadn't attempted such a thing yet. Unless the prince wasn't quite old enough... Loqi couldn't remember how old the prince of Lucis was. 

"As you had insisted when we first began arrangements, you will be going to Tenebrae to get to know your bride to be. Ravus Nox Fleuret will accompany you." 

Going to Tenebrae with Ravus so he can get to know Lunafreya while their wedding is planned for them, when he'd rather be dating Ravus. This was going to be fun. 

***

"So you are to wed my sister." 

Ravus didn't bother looking at him as he voiced the statement. Loqi liked to think that meant something, but it probably didn't. 

"Not by my choice." 

"Royalty seldom have any real choice." 

As a fellow prince, Loqi supposed Ravus would know. Even if his kingdom had been taken from him. 

The silence stretched between them as they flew toward Tenebrae. For lack of anything better to do, Loqi switched between playing a game on his phone and looking at Ravus. 

Nervousness was not something Loqi enjoyed being acquainted with. It usually led to him doing something stupid. That and the constant feeling of butterflies in his stomach combined with the pounding of his heart was unpleasant. 

"What are your thoughts on this marriage?" 

Enough time passed for Loqi to think Ravus wasn't going to answer him. Then, finally, he looked at him and spoke. 

"It would be beneficial to Niflheim." 

Loqi rolled his eyes with a scoff. Of course Ravus would say that. Obviously he had forgotten who he was talking to. 

"Oracle Lunafreya is your sister." And Niflheim ruined their lives. "You can tell me how you truly feel about the marriage." 

During the past years, Loqi had done his best to make sure Ravus understood that he wasn't like his father. That he was putting everything he could into being better than his father. Often disappointing... well, everyone really if he was being honest, and he still wasn't sure he'd gotten through to Ravus. 

"Very well. I do not like the idea of you being wed to my sister."

Completely understandable. Why would Ravus want his sister to marry the son of the man that had taken everything from them? Unless there was a completely different reason, but that was wishful thinking. 

"Any particular reason why? Aside from the obvious." 

"She deserves someone who loves her. Someone who could give her the family she longs for. We both know where your attraction lies." 

That did not mean Ravus knew how he felt. It wasn't any hint. Loqi shouldn't read too far into things. His sexuality was a poorly kept secret everyone knew. 

"So we share reasons for disliking this arrangement. Good to know." 

"You were concerned about Lunafreya's feelings?" 

Clearly Loqi's efforts the past years had been for naught. Did Ravus even pay attention when he was expressing himself, or ignore it and hold onto his views from before they had gotten to know each other? 

"Oracle Lunafreya gives all she has for the sake of Eos. I have no desire to force her to marry a man who will never hold any attraction for her. She deserves better than that in return for her services." 

Marriage to a woman would not cause him to suddenly find women sexually appealing. No; her brother was the one Loqi wanted in his bed. Nothing about this arranged marriage would change that. If Lunafreya wanted a family, she would have to marry a man who was not him. He doubted she was thinking of adoption. 

"She deserves much that will forever remain unattainable," Ravus half muttered as he turned his gaze to the land outside the window. 

If that wasn't an obvious ending the conversation movement, Loqi would have asked what he meant. Instead he leaned back to continue his game.


End file.
